1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input processing systems and more particularly to processing input from a plurality of users via image processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computing system applications interact with users by receiving user input, processing the input, and providing a result. As systems become more advanced and more people embrace technology, applications have evolved to engage multiple users simultaneously. Multiple users may interact with computing systems at the same time, and the users may provide output that relates to a particular user. For example, two users may use game controllers to play a computer game that allows the users to compete against each other during a game session. Each user provides input with a respective gaming controller.
Technology has evolved to allow different types of interaction with computing systems. Rather than receiving input from a remote gaming controller for each user for example, some computing systems utilize a single input mechanism such as a touch screen. When only one user is engaging with the computing device, the single input mechanism receives input from the single user. When multiple users engage the computing system with a single input mechanism, it is very difficult to determine which user is providing the input.
There is a need in the art for a system that allows multiple users to easily and efficiently interact with a computing device using a single input mechanism.